Hide and Seek
by Mable
Summary: Seven and Nine decide to play a game while together. Their innocent game soon takes a much deeper turn when they find each other alone in a wardrobe. 7x9


**Mable: This is a request fic for 'Avid Reader', an anonymous requester. I hope you enjoy it, because I'm still a bit new to writing 7x9. ^-^ I don't own 9, again, Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Hide and Seek**_

The rain had brought more than just the others back to them. It brought hope of a new future and that was more than Seven ever wanted. They rebuilt in the Library, One's tyrant ways died into a more parenting role, Two's legs were healed, Six started getting sleep, Eight eased up on Six, and even Five had managed to become braver from the Incident. This was what she had wanted from the new world, so she decided that she, too, would have to change.

It was late in the afternoon and a few of the Stitchpunks had gone out to investigate a nearby building. It was quite intact and filled with interesting things. While Five, Six, and the twins were off doing their own actions, investigating and such, Seven decided that she too needed to ease a bit. Like One, she would admit that she got a little uptight at times, especially when she was on guard. Instead eyed the nicely fixed furniture, intact, and noted how well put together it was. Noticed how obscuring it all was.

"Nine, why don't we play a game?" She invited to the male who stood nearby. Since the Incident, Nine and her had been growing closer, and had once even exchanged a gesture that Seven known as a kiss. What it meant and what they were to be was still unknown. Neither had really decided to sit down and ask about their relationship so they were still unknown what it was.

Nine was curious and, as usual, a bit playful, "What kind of game?" Of course, Nine naturally became more careful, but even with the Incident he managed to keep some of his prior personality. Especially his love of life which seemed to now grow after he realized how precious it was and how easily it could be gone. Seven slowly propped her spear against the wall. They had closed the window they had come in from and made sure the building was safe, so she barely had to worry about Beasts.

"It's a hiding game. The twins like to play it." She explained with a smile, "One of us counts and the other hides. Then, the one who counted finds the one who has hidden. It's not that difficult." She smiled a bit, "Unless, of course, it's your first time playing the game." This was a teasing bit of a comment that Nine immediately caught and accepted as a challenge. "Alright. I'll count." He suggested before turning around, "I don't look, right?"

"Right." Seen encouraged, "Count to… I think thirty will do." She turned and dashed across the floor, making sure to be as light as possible as she exited the room into the small connecting hall, as Nine began to count away. Seven wouldn't admit it, but out of all the time being the predator of the Beasts, she occasionally enjoyed being the prey; especially if her hunter was Nine.

She entered the next room and her optics landed upon a very large wardrobe in the corner. Though she was small enough to fit into anything, this looked perfect, and she scurried over to it. She managed to pry the thin door open, leaving no more than a small crack, and hid back in the clothes. Along with the hanging clothes that trailed against the bottom, there was a plush flooring of fallen clothes that rested on the bottom of the wardrobe. She huddled into the back and waited for him to come looking.

Other than the occasional sound of footsteps, Seven was surprised how long it took Nine to actually enter the room. Eventually he did enter the room and Seven dove under the fallen clothes to hide in case he looked in. She felt childish and playful. That's when she swore she heard a creak from nearby. Slowly, Seven uncovered herself, and looked over to the crack in the door of the wardrobe. She quietly crept over and peered out of the crack to look for Nine. She could see nothing, nobody.

Until she gasped in alarm as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back. The sound of chuckling came from behind and she recognized the voice. "Nine!" Seven playfully scolded, "How did you get in here?!" Nine retorted with a, "Maybe I was inside the entire time." Before clumsily tripped over the pile of clothes, sending the two to fall against the lump of cloth, Seven falling onto Nine's chest.

It wasn't exactly comfortable to have a zipper pull against her cheek so she pulled herself up above Nine who was still beaming in a very amused fashion. "I guess that means I won." He pointed out. She shook her head with a small smile and looked down at the male. He looked rather cute when he was so relaxed and playful. Enough so that she felt a sudden want and leaned forward to press her soft lips against his slightly rougher. There was a few seconds of caressing before suddenly Seven pulled back.

She suddenly felt incredibly shy as she tended to in romantic situations. She pulled off of Nine and sat beside him, optics lowering to the ground, as Nine watched her quietly. After a few seconds, he sat back up beside her. This was the same as last time. He would ask her if she was alright, she'd say she was, she's be embarrassed, and Nine would try to reassure her. Nine was aware that confident Seven had a certain barricade with how to approach romance.

Instead, though, something else occurred. He actually leaned closer, reaching out and cupping her cheek, and then pulling her closer as he dipped in. Their lips met again, this time lead fully by Nine, and Seven allowed him to. The kiss deepened a bit as Seven moved her hands to rest upon his shoulders to pull him closer. Nine's hands also moved so that one was resting on her back, over her stitched scars.

They broke away for a second only for him to murmur, "You're beautiful." Seven looked down shyly and Nine's hand continued to massage her cheek. That's when their optics locked. Something was different today, something was different in the look, and they moved together once again. Their lips began to stroke each other in gentle patterns as Seven leaned back, pulling Nine with her with her hand resting upon his zipper pull.

The bedding of clothes was comfortable as she was enveloped by it and Nine, his warmth resonating, and him more than willing to do anything to show her what he felt for her. He showered kisses upon her as he touched every bit of her soft fabric that he possibly could. Then, suddenly, he felt himself being tugged open as his zipper pull was tugged down slowly. Seven's fingers traced the small piece of metal lovingly as they daintily pulled him open.

Now Nine was feeling embarrassed and unsure. Seven was seeing him completely open without anything blocking them, seeing into his being, and he could only slightly wonder if he would be allowed to see her inner metals as well. Her fingers ran down the open teeth of his zipper track, causing him to shiver in anticipation. Warmth was beginning to spread through his insides that told him he needed to be touched and addressed further.

Finally, she did, tugging him open and reaching into his insides, caressing them gently. The pleasure was shocking; Nine had been healed by both Two and Five but had never felt anything like this before. It almost felt too good, like he would faint. "Seven." He gasped quietly and she pulled up a bit to reach in deeper. Her hands were surprisingly skilled for someone who was just as new to this as Nine was.

Then a light started to form in his depths. He recognized it as a soul, his own soul, and felt a bit confused. Once he realized her touching the soul felt pleasurable as well, the questions and confusions dissipated, and he just writhed as she caressed the light, her fingers trailing over it like it was solid. Seven, meanwhile, was going on completely instinct, trying to pleasure Nine as much as possible as she pieced together what they were doing.

She wasn't naïve; Two had given her the talk about mating and the act of soul bonding. It was deep, meaningful, and only to be done with someone who was really cared for. Done with someone who was to be a life partner, a mate, and Seven knew in her soul that Nine was the one she wanted to share this with. She continued to pet his insides, listening to his breath quicken, until there was an undeniable urge inside herself as well.

Soon it grew too strong to ignore and she knew she needed Nine, as embarrassing as it was. "Nine…" She started softly, "Please." With her hands moved, he could think straight again, and looked down as her slender frame, knowing that he could give her what she had given him. He was a lot more cautious, though. Even though Seven was the strong Warrior, Nine still could help but see her as fragile, afraid he'd do something wrong and lose her.

He reached down towards her toggle and ran over it with her thumb, gently stroking is in small circles. Seven exhaled in a pleasured way and Nine knew he was doing alright. Actually, he liked Seven's toggle. It was petite and dyed a green color that Nine was quite fond of. That wasn't the only reason he liked green, but it was one of the main few, and he massaged it a bit more before beginning to open Seven up.

Seven was beautiful and that even could be described for her insides. They were smaller stature, but the metal was in perfect condition, even with the few scars on the fabric covering it. Nine spread her open and looked at her for permission. She looked quite embarrassed and nodded quietly, she'd be alight with a blush if she could show it, but she could certainly feel warmth upon her cheeks.

Nine leaned down to Seven's surprise and pressed his mouth to her voice box, kissing it gently, causing her to tremble. She could only hold his head still as she desperately wanted to pull him deeper in. His hands began to massage the metals that he wasn't kissing and she gasped, arched, and her voice betrayed her, "Nine, please." She begged and he did as asked, kissing faster, petting faster, until her soul was beginning to show as his still was.

That's when she stopped him, "Nine, I want to… I want us to keep going." Nine seemed to understand a bit, but was hesitant, "Are you sure?" Seven nodded, "I do… I love you." This took the male aback and he stared in shock. "You do?" She nodded softly and was afraid that he was not pleased with the explanation. Then, suddenly, he answered positively, "I... Love you too. I have since, Creator, since forever really."

Seven perked up and found herself unable to respond. She felt like crying from joy, especially when Nine leaned down and gently pressed their mouths together again, joining them once again. After a few seconds they pulled away and Seven grabbed onto Nine's shoulders, tugging him down towards her, and their souls met in a harsh glow. She gasped rather loudly at the overwhelming pleasure. It wasn't like the touches had been; it was deeper, more passionate, and completely uncontrollable.

Neither was concerned about heard as they were sure the others were still off with each other doing little in particular. They knew they could be verbal, which was good, because Seven clutched Nine tightly as she shrieked, "Creator Nine!" Nine loved the sound of her voice and found himself burying into his shoulder as he ground their metal together. He could only envelope himself and her and listen to her grow louder with every passing second.

He knew she was absolutely losing all self-control and it was incredibly thrilling. He couldn't take it, the built up pressure was overwhelming, and the pleasure was beginning to rise to the point where he was not able to think straight. Seven was the same way, every exhale being another moan, and only able to make a few words come through correctly. Their souls steadily reached their brightest point as they bonded into one.

It was as though the world completely vanished for a few seconds. Nothing but pure pleasure that caused Seven to arch, lost in the sensation, hands clutching now to the cloth bedding beneath her. She trembled as she slowly began to come down and realized that Nine, too, had fallen into the ecstasy. They both came down together, holding each other, and Nine moved off of her so that he could collapse beside her.

In her tired haze she cuddled against him without a thought about being caught by the others. For the first time in so long she actually felt safe even when she was completely exhausted. He held her close to his chest, stroking over the scars across her back, and repeatedly whispered how much he loved her into her audio receptor. After their actions, though, he didn't need to show his love as it was already incredibly visible.

They stayed like that, holding each other, and worried of nothing for their brief time.

_END_

* * *

**Mable: Once again; I do requests for any Stitchpunk coupling and will accept more than one request from a requester. Avid Reader, I hope I managed to give you everything you wanted, and I hope everyone enjoyed!**


End file.
